An X-ray computed tomography apparatus has an automatic insertion function and automatic return function for the table top. The automatic insertion function is a function of moving the table top to a predetermined automatic stop position inside the bore of a gantry to place an imaging region of a patient placed on the table top in an FOV inside the bore. The automatic return function is a function of returning the table top from inside the bore to a predetermined automatic stop position outside the bore to allow the patient to get out of the table top after CT imaging.
Patients differ in shape, height, age, condition, and the like, and hence the table top height that allows the patient to get out of the table top differs for the respective patients. The height of an automatic stop position in the automatic return function is set to the value decided in advance by the operator or maker. Providing a plurality of automatic return switches can assign different heights to the respective automatic return switches. It is however impossible to set the height of an automatic stop position to an optimal height for each patient. For this reason, the operator needs to manually move the table top from the automatic stop position to a height allowing each patient to easily get out of the table top after the table top is returned to the automatic stop position by using the automatic return function.